kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Oathkeeper
.| . }} }= - KHIII = }} Toe hy op volle sterkte is in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, en Kingdom Hearts III, Roxas is in staat om sy Synch Blade-vermoë te gebruik om Oathkeeper en Oblivion, twee sleutel swaarde wat simbolies is van Sora se herinneringe aan Kairi en Riku, onderskeidelik te gebruik. , Tetsuya Nomura: "Die sleutel-swaarde wat die seun wat weet dat Sora vasgehou het, is die Oathkeeper en die Oblivion uit die eerste spel. Die kosbare “Oathkeeper”, wat Sora van Kairi ontvang het. Die straal-swart Keyblade, simbolies van Riku. Die Oblivion is aanvanklik as die naam vir Riku se Keyblade genoem. Die seun met die sleutel-swaarde van Riku (duisternis) en Kairi (lig)... Wie is hy !?" Vertaling via KHInsider. Roxas is in staat om twee sleutel swaarde te dra, want hy is die Niemand van Sora, wat sy eie hart sowel as Ventus se hart besit het.Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania, p. 617; Interviewer: "Waarom kan Roxas twee wapens gelyktydig gebruik?" / Tetsuya Nomura: "Sora kan twee sleutel swaarde gelyktydig aanwend omdat hy Ventus se hart sowel as sy eie het. Aangesien Roxas deel is van Sora, kan hy ook twee gebruik. In Days het Roxas sy vermoë tot dubbele gebruik wakker gemaak nadat hy teen Xion geveg het. In KHII kan Sora ook twee sleutel swaarde gebruik op dieselfde tyd as hy Roxas absorbeer." Vertaling via Lissar. Storielyn Roxas is nie in staat om sy Synch Blade aanvanklik vanweë die bestaan van Xion te gebruik nie, maar haar vernietiging wek die vermoë, wat hy aktiveer, aan die gang toe hy sy aanval op The World That Never Was begin. Hy word egter gekonfronteer deur Riku, wat hom verslaan en sy bewustelose liggaam terug sleep na Twilight Town, waar hy vals herinneringe kry om hom selfvoldaan te hou in die gesimuleerde Twilight Town. Teen die sesde dag daar het Roxas egter sy herinneringe herwin, en toe Axel hom aanval omdat hy die organisasie verlaat het, roep Roxsas die twee Keyblades op en verslaan Axel. Later, wanneer Sora die wêreld wat nooit was nie, betrek word, word hy deur Roxas voorgekeer, wat weer twee Keyblades die Oathkeeper en Oblivion het, en die twee Keyblade verdedigers veg in Sora se Dive to the Heart. Tydens die geveg kan Sora Roxas se Keyblades neem en dit teen hul eienaar gebruik, wat die fatale slag lewer. Speletjie meganika voor die geveg met Riku in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days.]] In die verhaalmodus van Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days kan Roxas slegs in die eerste helfte van die Sending 93 die twee Keyblades Oathkeeper en Oblivion gebruik. Maar in Mission Mode kan hy egter die twee Keyblades gebruik deur die Zero Gear met drie Ability-eenhede toe te rus. Roxas se grondkombinasie begin met twee skuin staking, van links na regs, dan 'n draai, alles gedoen met 'n eenvoudige druk op die -knoppie. Van daar af word 'n -Combo gevra, wat die kombinasie van links na regs in nog twee skuin staking sal lei. Nog 'n druk op die -knoppie sal lei tot nog 'n staking met die Keyblades en dan 'n opwaartse skuinsbeweging met 'n bietjie draai. Met 'n laaste druk van die -knoppie, sal Roxas se Keyblades om hom draai en in sy hande vlieg en vyande skade berokken. As 'n normale kombinasie voortgesit word, lei dit na 'n ander reeks van twee skuin staking, gevolg deur nog 'n staking met 'n bietjie draai. Roxas sal vorentoe gly, 'n Keyblade uitbrei en met sy ander hand as volgeling slaan, en dit sal eindig met Roxas wat sy sleutelblaaie na hom toe hou en dan 'n verwoestende X-agtige staking met albei wapens ontketen. Die lugkombinasie begin met twee vinnige skuin staking na links en regs, gevolg deur onmiddellik 'n skuinslag in die lug met 'n bietjie draai, twee bewegings wat maklik as een misgis kan word. Nog 'n -Combo word gevra, wat sal lei tot 'n vroeë gebruik van die afwerking van die lugkombo. Die normale kombinasie gaan voort met 'n ander stel van twee skuin staking, een op en weer links, wat gevolg word deur 'n sywaartse skuin staking en 'n kragtige uppercut. Die kombinasie eindig met Roxas se Keyblades wat gevaarlik om hom vlieg, en dan vang hy hulle met 'n kragtige houding. In Kingdom Hearts II is Roxas slegs in staat om Oathkeeper en Oblivion dubbele-swaai tydens sy stryd teen Axel. In hierdie toestand kan Roxas 'n vyfstap-kombinasie op die aarde sowel as in die lug doen, met sy grondafwerking, 'n draaiende skuin staking wat vyande in die lug kan laat klop en sy lugafwerking soortgelyk is aan Sora se Hurricane Blast-afwerking. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix kan Sora tydens die baasgeveg teen Roxas telekineties Oathkeeper en Oblivion saam met sy eie Keyblade gebruik deur die Duel Stance Reaction Command uit te voer en op The End te druk. Tydens Sora se kombinasies reageer Oathkeeper en Oblivion volgens Sora se aanvalle, draai tydens Sora tydens normale aanvalle rond en deurboor Roxas tydens afwerkers. In Kingdom Hearts III' word Roxas 'n bondgenoot van Sora teen Saïx, en hy kan steeds Oathkeeper en Oblivion te dra en gebruik. Gallery File:Oathkeeper & Oblivion KHII.png|Oathkeeper en Oblivion soos dit in Kingdom Hearts II verskyn. Sien ook *Oathkeeper *Oblivion Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels